This invention relates to gowns worn in hygienic locations in places such as hospitals and are particularly used in surgical and medical procedures and as isolation barriers in non-surgical applications, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing the gowns and a method for folding the gowns in a way to promote sterility and ease of donning.
As depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,999 to Goya et al., it is preferable in surgical procedure applications that the gowns are folded in a way to reduce contact of a wearer with the outside of the gown during the donning process to reduce the chances for contamination. Presently, gowns such as the ones that are the subject of this patent are manufactured by hand. The art of gown manufacturing would benefit from a method of manufacture which provides more consistency from one gown to the next and increases manufacturing efficiency, while decreasing the time to manufacture and fold a gown for packaging.